


Slip

by ninefivejeu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Nurse Jeonghan, Pilot Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninefivejeu/pseuds/ninefivejeu
Summary: It’s a one long tiring night for Yoon Jeonghan but he has to pick-up the big heavy boxes and move into his best friend's unit. As much as he wanted to decline his best companion’s offer, the unit is just located somewhere in between his university and workplace, highly beneficial on his behalf if you would ask him.It would have been easier to push pass through the door (with one big box in his arms and his sling bag heavily draped over his right shoulder) of his friend’s unit if only there’s no drunken man that leans heavily against it—seemingly not willing to move an inch from his deep slumber.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Slip

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is highly inspired by Ugly Love written by Colleen Hoover. I just can't help but imagine Seungcheol as Miles please spare me.
> 
> This is my first contribution to the Jeongcheol tag. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it as well.

Jeonghan felt  _ so  _ spent for today.

He had to pack up all his clothes from home, put every books and other belongings he has inside a foldable box  _ right  _ after his graveyard shift. He could feel the soreness right on the muscles of his legs from pacing back and forth walking up and down flights of stairs (since the elevator from the hospital he’s working is currently out of order).

He’s  _ so  _ spent.

“Which floor are you heading?”

Jeonghan blinked from where he was standing before he noticed a kid—no this one is not literally a kid but he knows that he’s definitely older than this  _ kid _ .

“Seventh floor, please,” he mumbles behind the box that he’s carrying while taking a few steps inside the elevator.

“You must be Joshua-hyung’s friend,” Jeonghan could peek the wide smile that the kid showed him while pressing the elevator button for him. “I have been told about your moving.”

Jeonghan is definitely bad at this but he tried to show off a polite smile. “Yes.  _ Yes.  _ It’s Jeonghan. He’s a same age friend.” He tried to reach a hand while still carrying the box in his arms.

“Seungkwan,” Jeonghan could see how the kid’s smile went wider as he reached out quickly for the struggling hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Jeonghan-hyung.”

Jeonghan tried to show an equivalent smile but he’s too tired to be all smily that all he wants to do now is drop his box and sleep.

“It must have been a long day for you.” Jeonghan could feel the concern in his voice as he spoke.

Jeonghan sighed and nodded. “Graveyard shift. Every single part of my body feels sore.”

The elevator made a sound and opened, sign for Jeonghan to take a few steps out of the elevator. “It was nice meeting you, Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan waved before the elevator closes. “Same with you, hyung. I’ll bring in some patches for you when I’m free.”

Jeonghan laughed lightly while watching the elevator door close. And he’s off to go.

He looked up and read every room numbers plastered up in every door frames until he found the one that Joshua told him.

707

And then he noticed a man in his black fitted shirt tucked in a black slacks, wearing a pair of black leather shoes. He has nothing in his hand but Jeonghan noticed an expensive gold Rolex watch wrapped around his left wrist.

And then he once again looked up the room number.

**707**

He placed his box down the floor, stretching his arms a bit before fishing his phone inside his pocket. He scrolled through his conversation with Joshua and checked if the room number is correct because he can't deal with a seemingly dead man laying heavily on his—technically Joshua’s—door.

**707**

This is definitely the room.

He sighed as he lift his thumb up to press the call button but then he hesitates. Joshua’s probably in the middle of his work and he has to figure this out on his own. Right?  _ Right. _

He placed his phone back inside his pocket before lightly kicking the unknown man on his feet. And he moves, brows furrowed in annoyance before curling and hugging his knees into a new sleeping position.

Jeonghan unexpectedly chuckles at the reaction that he got.

_ That was adorable. _

But then he felt his sore muscles once more and realized that he  _ has  _ to push the man off the door and enter the unit to get his well deserved rest.

He tried to estimate the amount of force that he has to exert for this man to move off the door, calculating the amount of strength left in him after his long  _ long  _ tiring night and thinking of some easy ways to execute a well devised plan to completely get rid of the muscular body right before his eyes.

Maybe he should call Joshua.

And now he did.

“What’s wrong, Jeonghan?”

Jeonghan could hear the mixed tiredness and concern in Joshua’s voice.

“I’m sorry for bothering you at work but…” he glanced at the man that strongly reeks liquor before pinching the bridge of his nose. “There’s a drunk man in front of your unit and I cannot get in unless I lift his dead weight up or something.”

He heard a loud sigh from the other line.

“Can’t you just try pushing past the door? That might work?” Jeonghan could hear a bit of frustration from Joshua’s voice. “But keep the call going. I want to know if you safely got in.”

“Alright,” he sighed while sliding his phone back inside his pocket.

He took a deep breath while looking down the sleeping man. “You look cute but I don't trust drunk people,” he mumbles before sliding the card key and holding the door handle along the soft beep. He took another deep sigh before carefully opening the door.

He succeeded to open it halfway but when he looked down the man, it’s already staring back at him with his  _ deep  _ brown eyes. Jeonghan has never seen such beautiful eyes and God… those perfect lashes.

But he was shaken from his thoughts when he felt a warm hand wrapped around his ankle.

He  _ screamed _ .

He screamed and dragged his captured feet inside the unit before slamming the door shut. And then he heard another  _ loud scream _ that he realized that he accidentally entrapped the unknown man’s wrist in between the door.

“OH GOD. I’M SORRY!” He yelled back while watching the hand retract from his feet and out of the small opened door space. He took the opportunity to slam the door shut, locking it completely before resting his back against the door.

Then he heard voices from his pocket.

_ Joshua. _

He immediately took his phone out and placed it near his ears.

“Is everything alright? I heard you scream.” The panic and worry is evident in Joshua’s voice as he spoke from the other line.

“All is well. I got in safe,” Jeonghan’s still catching his breath as he responded.

“What about you stuff? You brought them in?”

Jeonghan closed his eyes shut as he remembered.

_ Right. _

“I left it outside,” he muttered more like to himself. “I’ll just grab it tomorrow or when the coast is clear.”

“I’ll put you on hold, someone is calling me,” Joshua said from the other line while Jeonghan starts pacing back and forth near the door.

He could hear the man speak and grunt from the other side as if he’s talking to someone and then his voice is gone.

“Jeonghan.” He could imagine how Joshua smoothens his brows as of this moment. “Let  _ Seungcheol  _ in.”

Jeonghan felt confused at Joshua’s answer.

Then it clicks.

“Don’t tell me that Seungcheol and this drunk man that I may have broken a bone is just one person?”

“You what?”

“Nevermind. I’m on it. You could get back to work without worries. Bye.” And he ended the call.

He nervously bit his lower lip as he unlocked the door and swing it open, only to be surprised by the standing drunk man that struggles to eye him while heavily leaning on his right arm against the doorframe.

“You must be Seungcheol.” Jeonghan almost stuttered while forcing to smile on the man that’s surprisingly just the same height as him but is broader and even much more intimidating than him.

The man did not answer but instead, he just stumbles on his own feet while walking into the unit. Jeonghan tried to catch the man but he failed, letting  _ Seungcheol  _ fall down the floor. Jeonghan did not hear a single grunt or painful scream from the man which made him look down and see how he’s immediately back to sleeping.

Jeonghan shook his head as he tried to keep his mind on track, making his way out to grab his box, close the door with his feet and let Seungcheol sleep near the doorway.

He unpacked some of his stuff in the empty room that Joshua gave him before changing into a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt. Jeonghan decided to go out and grab a glass of cold water just to end his tiring night but when he was about to return to his room, he noticed the pitiful drunk man sprawled down the floor.

Jeonghan sighed as he moved closer, sitting on the floor right where he could stare down the man’s face.

Joshua would not let this man in if he’s dangerous. And based on what Jeonghan could mean see, he’s exceptionally good looking to be easily counted as  _ “danger” _ .

Jeonghan wants to drag a finger up to run through the sleeping man’s eyelashes.  _ Just how _ could someone have such long beautiful lashes? It’s unfair. It’s  _ awfully  _ unfair.

And when his forefinger is just a few centimeters away from touching the curl of Seungcheol’s eye lashes, he stopped.

_ Tears. _

Seungcheol is  _ crying. _

He’s  _ sobbing. _

It soft and almost inaudible but he's obviously crying.

Jeonghan does not even know what to do.

_ Recall. Jeonghan. You're a nurse. What do you usually do with a weeping patient? _

And Jeonghan let himself run a hand through Seungcheol’s hair, letting his fingers comb smoothly through his dark soft locks.

At least…

Maybe…

This Seungcheol is indeed, harmless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the first part of this story!
> 
> Interact with me on twt: @ninefivejeu


End file.
